Communication systems and architectures have become increasingly important in today's society. One aspect of communications relates to maximizing bandwidth and minimizing delays associated with data and information exchanges. Many architectures for effectuating proper data exchanges can add significant overhead and cost in order to accommodate a large number of end-users or data streams. For example, a large number of T1/E1 lines may be implemented to accommodate heavy traffic, but such lines are generally expensive and, thus, usage of each one should be maximized (to the extent that it is possible) in order to achieve a system benefit per-unit of cost.
Compression techniques can be used by network operators to produce high percentages of bandwidth savings. In certain scenarios, network operators may consider compressing common communication patterns that appear on a given communication link. However, many of the existing compression/suppression protocols are deficient because they are static, unresponsive, and rigid. Moreover, many such systems add overhead to the system, while not yielding a sufficient offsetting bandwidth gain. Additionally, current architectures fail to detect and adequately respond to congestion problems. Accordingly, the ability to provide a communications system that consumes few resources, optimizes bandwidth, and offers an ideal congestion response mechanism presents a significant challenge for network operators, service providers, and system administrators.